


【cablepool】New family（PWP，接dp2）

by Noone_wuming



Series: 其他cp [10]
Category: X-Men
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noone_wuming/pseuds/Noone_wuming
Summary: 观影后飞速撸的爽文，dp的话痨属性很难把握，这是一次尝试，不好吃的话……反正也不要钱，对吧（）





	【cablepool】New family（PWP，接dp2）

Cable捡起地上那个脏兮兮的彩虹小马。事实上这屋里的一切都是脏兮兮的，跟Deadpool本人没什么两样，他想这个雇佣兵或许也有过那么一个可爱的女儿，直到他看见玩具身上可疑的精斑。  
“谁他妈会对玩具下手？！”Cable暴怒着，鉴于他的枪里没有子弹了，只得用身体将这个疑似恋童癖控制在地面上。  
“不知道，比如一个可怜的单身汉？嘿不要以为你腰上拴着泰迪熊就是联合国儿童大使了，我们之中如果非有人像恋童癖那一定是你——”  
“闭嘴！”Cable一拳揍上他的脸，骨骼断裂的声音清晰可闻，Deadpool吃痛地叫了一声，这让Cable被怒意冲毁的理智稍稍回来了一些，他打量了一会儿Wade变形的脸，松开他。  
“也是，你只会把孩子吓跑。”  
“呵呵真是谢谢您，”Wade动手让下颚骨回到原位，开始思考怎样不动声色地做掉这个神经质妄想症患者，虽然他救了自己一命，但这都被那一拳抵消了。一定是的。  
“是不是在想怎么干掉我？”Cable依然压着他。  
“啊？怎么可能呢Cable小宝贝~虽然你错怪了我可是我不会怪你的~”  
“你都念出来了，神经质妄想症，难道在说自己吗？”  
“啊，是的。”Wade只得顺着他说，鉴于这个身体一半是刀枪不入的钢铁的家伙正压着他，仿佛要上牛油果的变态——天哪，他现在觉得用彩虹小马自慰确实有些变态了。  
“小内内，你不会看上我了吧？”Wade夸张地捂住胸口，话一出口他就后悔了，因为确实有什么硬邦邦的东西顶着他，而他肯定那不是枪，或者说那是一把货真价实的“枪”。  
“闭嘴！你还是不说话的时候比较可爱。”Cable把他的手臂搬开，心脏贴着他的，粗重的呼吸喷在他凹凸不平的下巴上。  
“我说过，你很像我的妻子。”  
“完全不一样好吗！不过如果你妻子像我这么丑当我没说。”Wade挣扎起来，“放开啦你这个变态，人家还是处女呢！”  
“有没有像样的理由。”Cable好整以暇地俯视着他，就好像知道他逃不掉似的，或是明白Wade内心并没有拒绝他。  
“呃……好吧我不是处女，小时候叔叔们就轮暴过我，他们把我绑起来没日没夜地奸淫……你笑什么，我说的是真的！”  
“对不起，只是你这个人太没有说服力了。”Cable用胯部顶了顶他的，“你硬了。”  
“噢该死，你知道的，从那时候起我就有些M，不是倾向那种是真的M，我还让女朋友替我肛交，所以很可能疼痛的过往激起我的受虐欲——”  
“够了！”Cable捏住他的脖子，Wade一下子不说话了。“我不管你有什么悲惨的过去，以后只要我还在，就不会让任何人伤害你。”  
Wade眼睛眨了眨，眼底翻滚着晶莹，就在Cable以为他要说出什么感激的话时，他拍拍自己的胸口：  
“我要窒息了——”  
“……”Cable决定不再给他任何说话的机会。他直接对着那张脸吻下去，泄愤似的咬了咬他的鼻尖，随后就噙住那张嘴唇。Wade微微挣扎了一下，随即放弃搬走身上这个漫威版的钢骨，任由对方用舌头把唾液涂满他的口腔。他们都已经兴奋起来的性器隔着制服互相摩擦，Wade微微分开大腿，让Cable挤进来，然后他们开始疯狂替对方脱裤子。  
“呼，你这家伙技术还不赖，”Wade脸色可疑地发红，Cable把他的制服长裤连同内裤都甩到了一边，自己只露出鼓鼓囊囊的下体，Wade看了一眼就感到后悔，不用说自己肯定会屁股开花的。  
“呃，你这玩意不会也是钢铁做的吧？”  
“……不是。”Cable闷声回答，提起Wade两条腿。  
“那你们未来人是有什么特效药吗，能增大增粗的那种？”Wade用手肘撑起自己后退。  
“没有，你能不能别在这时候还这么多话？！”Cable扯着Wade的腿，把自己抵在股缝。  
“等等你这个死直男不能就这么把你的加特林塞进去会死人的！”  
“操你的！”Cable下腹一沉，Wade只能眼睁睁看着Cable把自己的菊花捅开。  
“你知道吗，我得替你妻子感谢你离开了她，因为你活真的很差。”  
Cable再次堵住了他的唇，Wade只能呜呜咽咽地，随着逐渐深入体内的粗长而颤抖着身子。穴口一定被撕裂开了，他感到有什么温热的液体从那里流下，但体内的敏感点却被立即顶住，每一次摩擦都带来难以言喻的快感。他立即忘了疼痛，几乎是迎合地努力放松身体，让Cable彻底进入他。  
“你总算听话了。”Cable舒服地深吸一口气，开始缓慢的抽送。Wade体内的触感跟这个人完全不一样，紧致而潮热，熨帖地贴着他的性器，操到敏感点还会自动绞紧，甚至能分泌一定的淫液润滑。Cable觉得大脑前所未有地放空，过去与未来都成了模糊的图像，只有面前鲜活的躯体是温热的，他再次吻上Wade，原本淡色的唇被吸得艳红，肿成了果冻一样的触感，他生物的那半边躯体沁出汗水，钢铁的那半面变得滚烫，全身都在一种黏腻的舒适里泡着。Wade早在皮衣里闷出了汗，热度带来干涸，他抱着Cable的脖子从接触的舌头上汲取水分，脑袋随着下半身的耸动一下一下，顶着被遗忘的彩虹小马，现在他有更大的彩虹小马了。  
战斗激发的过多肾上腺素，在战后的这一时刻成了绝佳的催情剂，让两个人肢体交缠唇舌相吸，Cable用恨不得把脑浆操出来的力度操着Wade，Wade很快变成一滩浆糊，他在一次重重肏到前列腺的时候射了精，发出兽类濒死的呻吟，Cable继续操着高潮后的身体，Wade于是受不了地持续高潮着，完全无法对自己的身体做主。他央求Cable快些结束这甜蜜的酷刑，可惜Cable正如他所预料的那样，有着超越常人的持久度，也不会心软放过他。  
“Wade，你天生的适合当个婊子，知道吗？你吸得我想把脑浆射出来给你。”  
“那你……快射啊……”Wade眼睛一眨，豆大的泪珠滑落，Cable终究被他的哭泣催促，低吼着深深抽插几下，把浓稠的白精一股脑灌进他的肚子。  
“天哪，你干坏我了猛男。”Wade用最后的力气对他抛了个扭曲的媚眼，谁知Cable完全没有被吓跑，反而深情凝视着他，于是Wade有些慌了。  
“你知道吗，我现在不需要这个了。”Cable指了指地上的泰迪熊说，“Now we are family.”


End file.
